


The Future

by Madquinn13



Series: Sam and Beth Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Until Dawn
Genre: AU, Everyone lives and no one dies, F/F, no supernatural shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth keeps thinking about her future and what it'll mean for her and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future

Beth smiled down at the sleeping blonde. She didn’t know what they would do later, they had one year left of high school and she didn’t know where Sam was planning to go. Some of their friends had already graduated, and it worried her. What if they drifted apart? What if Sam found someone better, like another vegan? Sure she said she didn’t care what Beth ate, but still, after non vegan food Beth always went to brush her teeth or use mouth wash before she even thought about kissing Sam. (Sam never once asked her to but Beth felt like it was the right thing) Hanna wasn’t worried, she said that she knew that her relationship with Sam could stand distance. Beth knew that she could, but she knew that she also needed Sam. On school nights it was hard to fall asleep without her. Almost every weekend they stayed over at each other’s homes, falling asleep in each others arms.

Sam was such a clingy sleeper. Beth kept calling her a koala, just a clingy climber who never let go. Plus if Sam was tired enough she would not move to get food instead making Beth or Hanna (which ever twin was with her) literally bring her food and sometimes put it in her mouth. She also would just pout if she really wasn’t in the mood to get up.

If they went away to the same university they could get an apartment together. Sleep together every night. Never have to worry about sleeping alone.

“You look cute when you’re deep in thought.” Sam mumbled arms reaching out to pull Beth closer.

“What if we end up going to different Universities, like across the country.”

“Do you plan to go to Memorial University of Newfoundland? Or University of Victoria?”

“No.” Beth answer not seeing the point.

“Me neither, so clearly we won’t be on the other side of the country.” Sam grinned. “We’ll figure it out. I mean clearly we can’t plan it out due to each other but it’ll be okay. Worst case we skype and meet up on breaks. Maybe weekends depending on the distance.” Sam tried to ease her girlfriend’s worries. She looked over at the clock to check the time. “Do we get some more sleep or do we say fuck it and stay up?”

“Is saying fuck it and fuck an option?”

“Always, come here.”

* * *

 

Hanna opened Beth’s bedroom door, hand covering her eyes. You only walk in on your best friend and sister once before making sure it never happens again.

“Josh and I were going to order some food, figured we’d ask you guys if you want anything.”

“No thanks, we’re good.” Beth spoke for them both trying not to laugh at Hanna’s clear discomfort.

“Is it safe to look?”

“No.” Sam squeaked out.

“Urg you two are gross.” Hana groaned before leaving.

With the light flooding the room from the sun Beth saw the after math of last night.

“Fuck it looks like you were mauled by a bear.” She was so shocked by what she did. Sam just looked down and then over to the mirror.

“What happened to the not anywhere that isn’t covered by regular clothes rule!”

“I got carried away. Besides it feel like you tore off the skin on my back.” Beth tried to see the damage in the mirror.

“I just scratched you. The bleeding already stopped don’t be a baby.” Sam rolled her eyes. “I don’t think there is enough concealer in one pack to cover this.”

“Yeah it looks bad.” Beth tries to see if there is any clear sign of teeth marks. “Tell your parents you fell down the stairs?”

“You’re hilarious.”

“I’ll call Dad and see if he has any costume make up around, or where to get some.” Beth did feel terrible about leaving those marks but she remembers how they got there and at the same time she didn’t regret it. It was a great night. Maybe their top ten.

“Great. I’ll just stay here in bed while you go get that.” Sam pulled the sheets tighter around her. “Wake me when you get back.”

Beth moved to pull her closer to her, putting her chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I went too far.”

“It’s fine. I really don’t hate it, it’s not like I didn’t feel you do it. I did you not to stop.”

“Good thing it’s getting chilly right? Turtleneck season.”

* * *

 

Hana came home to find Sam nuzzled into her sister.

“You two finally out of bed?” She asked amazed that they left of their own free will.

“Yeah, we’re marathoning Kitchen Nightmares if you want to join.” Sam offered one arm open for Hana to join.

“Not right now, I need to get something to eat first.” Hana answered simply holding up the take out bags. “Have you two eaten yet?”

“Nope, did you get food for us?” Beth asked this time, one hand still going through Sam’s hair.

“Well I didn’t buy this vegan garbage for me.” Hana teased, they all teased Sam for the vegan choices, even Beth did (though she was the only one who would actually eat it) Sam was use to it and she didn’t mind. Hana laid the food for Sam and Beth on the coffee table in front of them along with the utensils.

“I have a **real** burger for you if you decide for something good.” Hana told Beth laying the deliciously smelling animal flesh wrapped in paper next to the other containers.

“Thanks.” Beth called as she watched Hana leave the room.

“Eat it.”

“Sam.”

“I can feel your stomach practically scream for it.”

“Nope. It’s fine.”

“Suit yourself.” Sam pushed herself up and went to her food. There were four containers around and one of them was full of fries dusted in spices. Another held a salad, just lettuce and spinach mixed with some foul smelling (at least to Beth) sauce and what looked like everything you find on the ground mixed in. The third had different smaller containers full of dips with letters like VM, M, HM, K, and VSC.

“What does those stand for?” Beth asked as she looked at the dips, pulling the fries over to her.

“Vegan mayo, mustard, honey mustard, ketchup, and vegan sour cream.” Sam guessed, she had no way to know for sure but that was most likely what they were, she’d gone to the restaurant a lot, they made almost every food you could think of with vegan substitutes.

“Dipping for the fries?”

Sam shook her head as she opened the last container. “I guess it’s for the burgers.”

* * *

 

All the food was gone, even the meat burger. Beth was back to being trapped under her girlfriend and Gordon Ramsay was screaming at people who almost poisoned him.

Sam’s neck make up was coming off and Beth felt like she should buy Sam some scarves because this clearly will happen again.

“Is the yelp please coming up?” Sam asked with a yawn.

“I think so; I don’t remember their season.” Beth was back to playing with her hair, loving it. “Is it sad that I don’t want this to end? Just this comfy cuddling while watching dirt restaurants and terrible chefs? I could do this forever.” At this point Josh and Chris came in.

“Look at the boring old married couple.” He took off his hoodie, tossing it onto the couple on the couch as he passed before stopping and taking a few steps back. “The fuck happened to you Sam? Did you try to hug some tiger trying to prove that they are not vicious?”

“Actually it happened this morning.” Sam answered knowing that if Josh and Chris weren’t trying to compete for duchebag of the year with their stupid ass jokes no one would bring it up, but nope. Tell them that they’re boring and do nothing. “No tigers involved.”

“Slipped in the shower?” Chris asked laughing. “Do we need to get you life alert?”

“It’s not life alert she needs.” Beth spoke, trying not to grin. “Just needs to remember the safe words.” She did wish that she had did something so she could actually kiss her. Sam moved instead. “I just had the hamburger.” Beth muttered.

“I don’t care.” Sam informed. “I really really don’t care.” Josh fake gagged turning away from the sight of this blonde vegan started to devour his little sister.

“Chris stop fucking staring you Goddamn perv that’s my sister!” Josh smacked his friend hard leaving the room.

“Boring old married couple huh?”

“Why do they think that a boring old married couple can’t have insane sex?”

“Right.”


End file.
